1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a light guide plate (“LGP”) that emits white light using quantum dots and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the wide distribution of mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), portable multimedia players (“PMPs”), and digital multimedia broadcasting (“DMB”), various types of flat panel display (“FPD”) apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), and organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”) are being developed.
Since display panels of LCDs do not emit light themselves, a backlight is often used in conjunction with the display panel. When the backlight is used it may be classified into a direct type or an edge-lit type according to the position of a light source included therein. In the edge-lit type of backlight, the light source is positioned at one side of a light guide plate (“LGP”) and light is emitted from the light source and uniformly vertically distributed throughout the entire surface of a display. In a small display, a thickness of the display and an efficiency of the light source are important and thus a light emitting diode (“LED”) may be used as the light source.
Such a light source may be applied not only to displays but also to lighting devices and may be used to obtain uniform surface emission using a point light source such as an LED. In addition, displays using reflection of external light, such as a reflective type LCD, often use light incident from a front thereof. A light source structure using a flexible light guide plate may be used as a backlight or a front light in realizing a flexible display and thus may be applied in various areas. Also, such a light source structure may be used as a direct light source and thus may be applied to various lighting devices.
In order to realize white light, LEDs emitting different spectrums, i.e. colors, of light, for example, red, green, and blue, may be simultaneously used or an individual white LED may be used. However, the mechanical structure of such a backlight may be complicated and thus a manufacturing cost thereof is a concern.